The medical electrode of this invention relates to disposable medical electrodes of the type disclosed in Applicant's U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,696,807, 3,701,346, 3,713,435 and 3,820,531. A plurality of such medical electrodes are normally carried by a sheet or strip of coated paper and are stripped or peeled from the carrier sheet and applied to the skin of an individual or patient. Preferably, the electrode carries an electrically conductive gel which conducts a body generated voltage from the patient's skin to an electrical contact assembly which is connected by a flexible conductor to equipment for monitoring the patient or for producing an electrocardiogram for the patient. Other types of disposable medical electrodes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,862,633, 3,901,218 and 3,923,042.
In order to minimize the cost of producing such a disposable medical electrode, it has been found highly desirable for the electrode to be constructed in a manner which provides for simplicity and efficiency in manufacturing and which permits a plurality of electrodes to be simultaneously produced in progressive steps with the minimum of labor. In addition, it is important for the electrode to be constructed in a manner which provides for substantial flexing of the electrode so that the electrode will conform to different curvatures or contours of an individual's body and will permit movement and flexing of the skin without the electrode separating from the skin.